Aatrox
}} Aatrox, the Darkin Blade is a melee fighter champion whose versatile abilities specialize in strong initiation and self-sustain. Possessing exceptional attack speed and durability from his passive, Aatrox excels as a duelist and initiator, leaping onto single opponents or entire teams, recovering from injury just by trading blows, applying pressure from afar, and can even briefly empower himself to aggressively pursue fleeing foes. Abilities Aatrox's secondary resource bar displays his . Whenever Aatrox uses an ability that costs health, he stores 100% of the self-inflicted damage into his , which can hold up to }} health. If Aatrox has not dealt nor received damage in the last 5 seconds, his Blood Well will deplete at a rate of 2% per second. % for every 2% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of % bonus attack speed. |description2 = Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox enters a stasis and begins draining his Blood Well, healing himself over the next 3 seconds. The amount of health restored is equal to 35% of the Blood Well's content limit, plus its amount of stored health upon activation. |static = 225 }} | - | }}. ** This is equivalent to 135% of the Blood Well's content, but the heal is composed of a base value of 35% of the maximum pool, plus 1% per 1% of its current content. * The health restoration is affected by passive. * The color of changes to white when the revive is on cooldown. * and the passive of will take precedence over Blood Well. * Aatrox is cleansed of all debuffs when he enters stasis. ** Tether abilities however, such as , stay connected. |video = Aatrox IVideo }}}} Aatrox takes flight and slams down at the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies upon landing and enemies in the epicenter for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health }} | stasis during the initial flight time, Dark Flight will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 650-range if the cursor is beyond that. |video = Aatrox QVideo }}}} On every third basic attack, Aatrox heals himself. When Aatrox is below , the amount of health restored is tripled. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = }} On every third basic attack, Aatrox deals bonus physical damage at the expense of health. |leveling = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = Special }} | or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is the effect and base damage will apply as normal. ** Attacks against structures will not increment the counter or consume the empowered attack. |spellshield = Will not block Blood Price. |additional = * The attack counter between Blood Thirst and Blood Price is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered autoattack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as Spellblade or . |video = Aatrox WVideo }}}} Aatrox unleashes two energy waves that converge in the target direction, dealing magic damage and enemies by 40% for several seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health }} | }} Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemy champions. |description2 = Aatrox gains bonus attack speed as well as 175 attack range (325 total range) for 12 seconds. |description3 = For each champion struck, Blood Well is filled by 20% of its maximum value. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 550 |cost = |costtype = }} | }} References cs:Aatrox de:Aatrox es:Aatrox fr:Aatrox pl:Aatrox pt-br:Aatrox ru:Aatrox zh:厄薩斯 Category:Released champion Category:2013 release Category:Season Three release Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Slow champion Category:Health champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion